1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, image display devices (hereinafter referred to as “organic EL (electroluminescent) display devices”) using self-luminous bodies called “organic light emitting diodes (OLED)” have been put into practical use. As compared with a conventional liquid crystal display device, because the organic EL display device uses the self-luminous bodies, the organic EL display device is not only excellent in visibility and response speed, but also does not require an auxiliary lighting device such as a backlight. As a result, the organic EL display device can be further thinned.
In the organic EL display device, in order to efficiently emit a light from the organic light emitting diode to the outside, an electrode arranged on a back side as seen from a display surface side of electrodes for supplying a current to an organic layer may be made of a material high in reflectivity. In this case, the electrode also reflects an external light to deteriorate a contrast ratio, and therefore a circular polarizing plate may be disposed on the display surface side to reduce the reflection of external light.
JP 2009-135081 A discloses the invention for obtaining a reduction effect in the external light reflection due to a laminated body of a semi-reflective layer, a transparent layer, and a reflective layer in addition to a reduction effect of external light reflected by a color filter.